The Tale of White Princess
by freeX9r
Summary: Melakukan pertukaran yaitu mata shinigami dengan kemanusiannya dan menjadikan dirinya Youkai. Warning: fem!Naru, whitehair!Naru, strong!Naru. Update. I am back from Graveyard! Fiksi ini akan diganti.
1. Chapter 1

**Anonymous Hybrid,**

A/N : Yo, kembali lagi dengan saya Author paling malas yang pernah ada. Sekarang saya hadir membawakan fic baru yang bergenre Romantik, fic sulit yang pernah aku buat. Hei, yang lain juga belum diupdate! Apalagi ini yang bukan tipenya Author. Ha ha saya mempost fic baru bertujuan untuk bisa menghilangkan rasa malas saya dan mencoba hal yang baru, semoga saja. Dan semoga terhibur.

**Warning:**

**Fem!Naru. White – Hair!Naru. Perfect – Controled – Chakra!Naru. Maybe OOC. **

Disclaimer: Dies ist eine reine Fanfiction, machte nur um Unterhaltung der Romantik fȕr diejenigen, die lesen zu bringen.

Selamat membaca!

**When The Snow White Goes Dreaming**

Pernahkah kau bermimpi, sesuatu yang begitu nyata? Merasakan dekapan seseorang dengan kasih sayang yang begitu hangat, membelai wajahmu dengan penuh kasih sayang, seolah – olah kau terbuai dengan kehangatan tersebut. Namun sesuatu yang begitu nyata tersebut berganti menjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan, yang tak pernah kau bayangkan.

Bau amis yang meruyak masuk kedalam hidungmu, menangis, menangis dengan tersedu – sedu melihat apa yang ada didepanmu. Seseorang sedang menahan sakit, perut mereka tertembus oleh sesuatu yang entah apa itu, coba melindungimu dengan segenap rasa kasih sayang, mereka dengan sekuat tenaga tersenyum dan tidak ingin kau melihatnya menangis. Menggumankan kata yang penuh kasih sayang namun menyayat hati kecilmu.

"**Shikifujin."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam satu kedip, semua mimpi itu berakhir. Cahaya pagi matahari yang masuk melalu jendela kamar dan kicauan – kicauan burung pagi hari adalah suatu hal yang merenggut sang gadis dari alam mimpi ke dunia nyata.

Remaja dengan rambut putih panjang beraksen warna merah muda pohon sakura itu bangun dari tempat tidur, kemudian menggosok – gosok mata kanannya untuk menghilangkan sisa – sisa kantuk yang menderanya. Dengan mata yang masih sayu, gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Melepas satu per satu kain yang menempel pada dirinya, ia memandang ke arah cermin melihat tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat tanpa tertutup sehelai kain pun. Andai saja ada kaum adam yang melihat tubuhnya dalam keadaan bugil, mungkin dirinya akan menjadi santapan para kaum adam tersebut. Mencelupkan tubuh polosnya kedalam bath up, merasakan dinginnya air di pagi hari. Berendam setelah beberapa menit, dia keluar dengan melilitkan handuk ke tubuh polosnya dan menuju kamar minimalisnya untuk berpakaian.

Dia melihat dirinya dipantulan cermin yang mengenakan pakaian terusan berwarna putih di tengah dan hitam disetiap sisinya, berlengan panjang bermodel seperti baju para puteri kerajaan, menyunggingkan senyum kecil ia beranjak menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk di akademi nanti.

Dia berjalan menyusuri jalanan untuk ke akademi, menghiraukan cacian dan makian dari warga desa yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis, jijik dan entah apalah itu. Dia hanya menatap datar jalan didepannya, ia berfikir bahwa meladeni hal yang tidak penting adalah hal yang membuang – buang tenaga saja, ia berprinsip _'Hal yang bermanfaat adalah hal yang harus dilakukan.'_ Salah satunya adalah belajar di akademi untuk menjadi ninja yang kuat dan bisa melindungi desa, mengenai hal tersebut ia bercita – cita untuk menajdi Hokage wanita pertama yang akan melindungi desa tercintanya, yaitu Konoha.

Melangkah dan terus melangkah, akhirnya dia sampai di tujuan. Ngomong – ngomong saat ini adalah pembagian Team setelah pengumuman 'Rookie of The Year' yang dimenangkan oleh sahabatnya, Sasu – Teme. Masuk ke kelas menghiraukan tatapan mata bergambar love – love para kaum adam yang menurutnya menjijikan itu. Jangan salah dirinya adalah Primadona di akademi ninja yang membuat para kaum hawa iri kepadanya, salah satunya adalah Sakura, ia selau berdandan secantik mungkin untuk mengalahkan dirinya dan merebut Sasu – Teme darinya, memang siapa Sasu – Teme itu, dia adalah sahabat baiknya sejak kecil, ya hanya sahabat.

Setelah beberapa saat masuklah Iruka yang merupakan sensei dari kelas ini. Dia mengumumkan Team – team yang dibentuk salah satunya, Team Kurinai Yuhi yang beranggotakan Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba, dan Shino Aburame. Team Asuma Sarutobi beranggotakan Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, dan Chouji Akimichi. Dan untuk Team Naruto sendiri di bimbing oleh Kakashi Hatake, anggotanya yaitu Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, dan Sakura Haruno. Namun hal yang buruk terjadi pada Team 7, semua team telah dipanggil oleh pembimbingnya masing – masing, hanya team 7 yang masih berada dikelas.

**Naruto POV**

Dalam pandangan yang terlihat di mata Ruby ku, aku melihat sekelilingku. Mulai dari Sakura yang sudah mulai berasap dan mulai mengumpat pada diri sendiri, Sasu – Teme yang kadang – kadang melirik ku secara diam – diam dengan muka sedikit warna merah dipipinya. Dan saat ini aku bertemu pandang dengan mata hitamnya, namun dia langsung membuang mukanya ke arah samping. Sakura yang melihatku memandang Sasu, langsung mendekatkan dirinya dan bergaya sok imut didepan Sasu, mungkin dia ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari Sasu, apa daya dia tidak bisa mengambil perhatian Sasu yang menatap datar kepadanya. Setelah beberapa saat mata Ruby ku melihat kepulan asap dan muncul seseorang dengan rompi jouninnya sambil membawa buku. Dia memberi alasan yang tidak masuk akal kepada kami yaitu 'Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan.' Alasan macam apa itu. Sakura langsung mengucapkan sumpah serapah kepadanya yang membuatku terkikik geli melihatnya. Setelah itu dia memberi perintah kepada kami untuk menemuinya di atap. Kami pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas, kami berjalan bersama. Tetapi ada hal aneh yang melanda diriku yaitu sakura yang mencoba dekat – dekat dengan Sasu, tetapi Sasu malah mendempelkan tubuhnya dekat denganku yang mungkin dari kejauhan terlihat seperti bergandengan tangan. Sakura yang melihat itu sepertinya marah kepadaku, tapi aku pun tak tahu. Mungkin dia benci kepadaku? Hanya dia dan Kami – sama yang tahu. Haaah... pikiran macam apa itu.

**Naruto POV End**

Sesampainya di atap mereka menemukan senseinya sedang membaca buku yang berisi hal dewasa, mereka hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku senseinya.

"Baiklah, sebutkan Nama, kesukaan, dan cita – cita kalian." Ucap jounin bernama Kakashi Hatake itu.

"Bagaimana kalau sensei terlebih dahulu?" Ucap gadis bersurai putih beraksen warna merah muda dengan nada lembut.

Kakashi yang mendengar tutur lembut dari anak senseinya itu hanya terkikik dan menjawab. "ha ha baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Kakashi Hatake, kesukan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, cita – cita hmm,,, aku belum memikirkannya, mungkin menikah denganmu." Jawab jounin tersebut sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung menatapnya tajam, sakura mengangapkan mulutnya seperti ikan, sedangkan Naruto hanya bingung atas pernyataan senseinya itu.

"ha ha jangan pasang muka seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda. Sekarang mulai dari kau pink, raven, dan terakhir kau snow white." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk satu persatu anak didiknya.

"Hm, perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno, kesukaan dan cita – citaku KYAA." Teriaknya sambil melirik Sasuke, namun hal itu tidak mendapat perhatian dari pria idamannya.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, kesukaan latihan bersama Naru dan memakan masakan Naru, cita – citaku lebih tepatnya ambisiku mencari kebenaran darinya." Ucapnya dengan nada datar.

"EHH, JADI KALIAN SERING BERSAMA?" Teriak Sakura yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura pun hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Nammaku Naruto Uzumaki, kesukaan berkebun, cita – cita menjadi Hokage wanita pertama." Ucap Naruto dengan nada lembut.

'Hmm, yang pink fans girl, raven yang berambisi, dan snow white yang lembut, menarik.' Inner kakashi menganalisa.

"Baiklah, besok kumpul di Training Ground 7 pukul 6 pagi, saya sarankan jangan sarapan atau kalian akan memuntahkannya **kembali**. Sampai ketemu lagi." Ucapnya sambil menekankan kata 'kembali' dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

Mereka bertiga hanya menatap horor kepergian senseinya itu.

"Hai Sasuke ayo kita pulang bersama." Ucap sakura memecahkan keheningan.

"Hn, aku tidak bisa, ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan." Ucapnya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Hei Sasuke tunggu aku!." Ucap Sakura menyusul pujaannya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Naruto yang berada di atap. Ia hanya menatap awan yang berada di atasnya. 'Apa yang dimaksud dengan kasih sayang?'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued ...**

Eksperimen baru: mencoba genre Romance yang menjadi tantangan saya selama ini. Yang master dalam genre ini silahkan jangan pelit ya? Bisa share lewat Review.

Oh ya, ini baru prolog, makanya pendek hanya 1k. Nanti juga akan bertambah panjang kok. Jadi jangan pelit untuk Review, Ok.

Hampir lupa, penampilan Naruto disini berambut putih beraksen warna merah muda yang digerai panjang sampai pinggulnya, berkulit putih, mata merah Ruby, dan berpakaian terusan pendek sampai pahanya saja.

Me lodare, mi evitano, appluasi me, prendermi in giro. Qualunque cosa tu voglia fare, e la vostra chiamata. Qualunque cosa sara, io accetto tutto.

Thanks for Reading My Fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home

**Anonymous Hybrid Log In,**

A/N: Apakabar semua? Kembali dengan saya untuk melanjutkan fic genre Adv &amp; Romance. Ternyata belum ada yang mau share tentang apa itu romance? Saya berharap ada yang mau share loh, tapi tak apalah saya masih menunggu dengan sabar. Dan terimakasih yang sudah Review juga sarannya.

**Warning:**

**Fem!Naru. White – Hair!Naru. Perfect – Controled – Chakra!Naru. Maybe OOC.**

Disclaimer: Dies ist eine reine Fanfiction, machte nur um Unterhaltung der Romantik fȕr diejenigen, die lesen zu bringen.

Selamat membaca!

~**•••~**

**Home Sweet Home**

Berjalan dan terus berjalan mengitari jalan pedesaan dengan senandung dimulut kecilnya, menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan sangat menghayati. Mengacuhkan penduduk yang ia lewati, tatapan sinis, marah, dan jijik adalah makanan sehari – harinya. Dia tidak membenci para penduduk itu, menurutnya tidak ada alasan untuk melakukan hal itu. Dalam pandangan matanya, semua itu akan berlalu dan akan berganti dengan senyum ramah disetiap orang yang ia lewati.

Berpikir positif, ya itulah yang selama ini dia jalani sebagai pola pemikiran yang menurutnya baik itu. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tidak terasa sudah sampai di depan rumah yang terlihat hampir roboh itu, namun ingatlah kata pepatah yang mengatakan 'Jangan lihat sampulnya saja tetapi isi dan kualitasnya'. Walaupun rumah itu hampir reot, akan tetapi rumah itu masih layak pakai, ya setidaknya itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Masuk kedalam rumah itu, dirinya merebahkan badannya di kasur empuknya. Mengingat kejadian di akademi membuatnya tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan hal – hal lucu yang ia lewati. Beberapa saat mengingat kejadian yang ia alami di akademi, dia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah almari untuk mengganti baju.

Setelah mengganti baju dan membuat rambutnya tetap tergerai panjang, dia mengingat janji dengan Hokage – jiji, kenapa dia memanggil Hokage yang notabenenya adalah pemimpin desa dengan tambahan jiji? Itu adalah keinginan Hokage sendiri, sebagai gadis yang baik pun harus menurutinya, apa susahnya sih?

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantor hokage yang hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Belum sampai ke kantor Hokage, dia merasakan sebuah genggaman yang menggenggam tangannya. Menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven, ya dialah keturunan Uchiha yang masih hidup. Pemuda tersebut mengajaknya ke mansionnya dengan alasan meminta bantuan untuk menanam tomat, ya Naruto tahu itu hanya alasan yang dibuat oleh Uchiha terakhir itu. Dirinya sudah berkali – kali mendengar alasan itu, ya alasan bodoh agar Uchiha itu bisa dekat – dekat dengan dirinya.

"Maaf Suke, aku ada janji dengan seseorang." Menolak dengan suara halus juga senyum kecil yang menawan dibibirnya.

Mendengar kata 'janji dengan seseorang' membuat Sasuke menegang, "Janji dengan siapa Dobe, apakah dengan laki – laki lain!"

Naruto tahu kenapa Sasuke yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dobe, dia pasti sedang marah, itu terlihat dari tutur katanya yang seharusnya pertanyaan menjadi sebuah pernyataan.

"Ya dengan laki – laki, memang kenapa Suke? Apa kau marah hah?" Ucap Naruto kalem sambil menggoda sahabatnya.

"Hn,, Aku tidak marah Dobe." Ucapnya sambil memalingkan muka.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Jaa." Ucap Naruto sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

'Cih sial, siapa laki – laki itu? Ku bunuh dia' Rutuk Sasuke yang tidak mengetahui kalau laki – laki yang dimaksud adalah Hokage – sama.

~**•••~**

Setelah sedikit percakapan dengan sasuke yang menurutnya lucu itu, bagaimana tidak lucu dengan sikap seolah – olah tidak marah tetapi ketara dimukanya bahwa ia sedang marah. Haah,,, menghela nafas dan melangkahkan kembali kaki jenjangnya menuju kantor hokage. Tepat sekarang dia sudah berada di depan pintu masuk tempat para Hokage melakuakan tugasnya. Dia tahu tugas seorang hokage bukanlah melindungi desa saja, tetapi juga mengadakan diplomasi – diplomasi dengan desa lain, menguatkan squad internal desa, dan menerima klien untuk memperbanyak devisa desa.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"Masuk." Terdengar jawaban dari Hokage, dia pun membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Dia melihat sang Hokage sedang memegangi kertas – kertas yang dia akan ditanda tangani. Sang Hokage mengalihkan pandanganya dan melihat seorang gadis berusia 12 tahun dengan rambut putih aksen merah muda yang tergerai, pandangan merah ruby yang lembut dan juga paras yang cantik tanpa cacat. Ya dia adalah anak mendiang Minato dan Kushina.

"Oh kau sudah datang Naru – chan," ucap Hokage kepadanya.

"Hmm,, jiji aku sudah datang, gomen telat." Ucap Naruto lembut sambil membungkukan badannya. Benar – benar gadis yang sopan, itulah yang terdapat dibenak sang Hokage sekarang.

"Jadi ada perlu apa jiji memintaku datang kesini?" Tambahnya langsung pada intinya. Bisa disimpulkan dirinya adalah tipe gadis yang tidak suka berbelit – belit.

"Ha ha seperti biasanya, ayo sekarang ikut aku." Ucap Hokage kepadanya, namun bagaimana dengan tugasnya sebagai Hokage.

Memberanikan dirinya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya."Bagaimana dengan tugas jiji?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyelesaikannya kok, ayo." Tanpa berkomentar apapun Naruto mengikuti perintah sang Hokage.

Mereka berjalan berjejeran menuju atap dan terkadang juga terdapat senda – gurau sebagai selingannya. Para ANBU dan Jounin yang sedang bertugas, melihat interaksi mereka berdua hanya terharu, seperti kakek dan cucu yang tidak terpisahkan, canda dan tawalah yang terdengar dari mereka berdua. Mereka berjalan dan sampailah mereka di atap gedung Hokage itu.

"Baiklah Naru – chan, aku akan mengetes beberap taijutsu dan ninjutsu padamu." Ucap Sarutobi Hiruzen a.k.a Hokage kepada Naruto.

"Ehhh.. tapi aku hanya belajar taijutsu dan beberapa ninjutsu dasar." Kagetnya dan dilanjutkan dengan protes yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Hokage tidak percaya dan langsung melemparkan 3 buah kunai ke arahnya.

Melihat kunai – kunai itu mengarah kepada dirinya, dia tidak bisa tinggal diam dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat berwarna putih dari gulungan yang ada disakunya.

BOOFF

TRAANKK TRAANK TRENNK

Tatapan yang awal lembut bagaikan sutra ini berganti menjadi tatapan tajam nan dingin bak elang sedang mengintai mangsanya. Hiruzen yang melihat tatapan itu teringat kepada mendiang Hokage ke 4 yaitu Minato Namikaze, tatapan tajam dan dingin yang bisa mengintimidasi lawan dalam sekali tatap.

Dalam satu kedip, cucu tercintanya ini sudah dihadapannya sambil menebaskan tongkatnya secara vertikal, dia menangkis menggunakan kunai. TRAAANKK

'Deg'

Perasaan yang di rasakan oleh hokage ke tiga ini adalah sama saat penyerangan Kyuubi beberapa tahun lalu, chakra kuat yang dapat menghancurkan desa dalam sekali serang. Sebuah kekuatan yang mengerikan apabila digunakan sebagai senjata perang. Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan atau jika dia memihak kepada pihak yang salah akan menjadi bencana. Itu mengapa sang Hokage sangat melindunginya dari pasukan ROOT.

'Selama ini aku benar, aku harus menjaganya.' Batin Hokage ketiga bertekad.

"Baiklah, Naru – chan itu sudah cukup." Perintah Hokage ke tiga kepada cucu tercintanya, Naruto. Mendengar instruksi dari jijinya ini, tubuhnya rileks kembali dan tatapannya berangsur – angsur melembut.

"Hmm,, tapi kenapa jiji tadi menyerangku secara tiba – tiba?" Ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Hiruzen yang melihat itu langsung terpana dan tanpa sadar menggumankan kata. "K – Kawai."

"Eh, tadi jiji bilang apa?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"aha ha,, tidak – tidak, sekarang kau boleh pulang." Ucapnya sambil tertawa renyah.

"Baiklah jiji sampai jumpa," Ucap Naruto sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya.

~**•••~**

Setelah menepati janji dengan Hokage yang menurutnya tidak penting itu, dia memutuskan untuk mampir ke kedai ramen walaupun dirinya tidak terlalu menyukai makanan berlemak itu. Dia menuju ke kedai ramen hanya untuk bertemu dengan Ayame – nee yang saat ini menjadi kakak angkatnya. Dia adalah sosok kakak yang menurutnya pas, sikap lembutnya, murah senyum, dan baik kepada semua orang. Andai saja dirinya bisa seperti itu, mungkin hari – harinya akan berbeda. Dia hanya iri, kenapa ia tidak bisa menampilkan ekspresinya kepada semua. Selama ini dia hanya menunjukan ekspresi jiwanya hanya pada orang – orang terdekat saja. Ya ada perasaan iri yang menghinggap didalam hatinya, mungkin hanya Ayame – nee yang bisa mengajarinya, hanya dia perempuan yang mengerti dirinya.

Melamunkannya, tidak terasa dirinya sudah dekat dengan kedai ramen yang laris di konoha. Masuk ke dalam kedai, banyak mata tertuju kepadanya. Mereka menatap bukan tatapan sinis atau apapun jenisnya, mereka menatap kagum dirinya yang menurut kaum adam adalah bidadari yang turun dari surga, oke mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan. Kenapa mereka menatap kagum? Itu karena mereka adalah pengembara, mereka tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya. Mengabaikan semua tatapan itu, tanpa disadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya secara intens, seorang itu menggumankan kata yang hanya didengar olehnya "White Nine Tailed Beast, akhirnya kau muncul juga."

Bercakap – cakap beberapa saat dengan kakak angkatnya, akhirnya dia ikut membantu mengantarkan pesanan – pesanan pelanggan. Walaupun minim ekspresi kepada orang yang tidak dikenalnya, ia tetap mencoba tersenyum. Mengantarkan pesanan ke meja nomor 5, ia merasakan chakra aneh yang menurut analisanya mirip dengan chakra kyuubi namun terkesan lebih gelap. Pancaran chakra tersebut bersumber di meja nomor 13 yang diduduki oleh seseorang yang memakai tudung, ingin memastikannya tetapi suara mengintruksi pendengarannya.

"Hai, Dobe kau lama sekali membawakan pesananku." Ucap pemuda emo dengan pandangan tajam kepadanya.

'Oh pesanan Suke, apakah dia masih marah.' Menghampirinya sahabatnya dan meletakan pesanan dan berucap "Apakah kau masih marah Suke?"

"Hn, bukan urusanmu." Melihat gelagat Uchiha satu ini, dia yakin bahwa sahabatnya masih marah.

"Bagaimana aku menyuapimu, sebagai tanda minta maaf?" Tawar Naruto dengan nada lembut namun masih terdengar oleh pengunjung kedai. Para pengunjung itu pun langsung menatap tajam pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak? Atau begini saja, nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu dan aku akan memasakan makan malam untukmu, Ok dan sekarang aku harus membantu Nee – chan, permisi." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia akan memastikan chakra itu, namun apa daya orang itu sudah pergi. Akhirnya membatalkan niatnya dan pergi menuju dapur.

Setelah Naruto pergi kedapur, tatapan para pengunjung kedai tersebut berubah dari tajam menjadi tatapan membunuh setelah mendengarkan kata 'membuatkan makam malam di rumahmu.' Sasuke yang melihat tatapan tersebut hanya meneguk ludah dan berkeringat dingin.

~**•••~**

Pulang dari rumah Sasuke, setelah memasakan makam malam untuknya. Dia merebahkan dirinya kekasur dengan muka memerah mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Menggelengkan kepala berharap menghilangkan perasaan itu, dia beranjak ke bath up untuk berendam dan menenangkan diri. Terbuai akan segarnya air yang memanjakan tubuhnya, tidak terasa bahwa dirinya sudah terlelap selama 2 jam. Sekarang waktu dapat dilihat menunjukan angka 10 malam. Setelah mengeringkan diri, tanpa memakai sehelai benang pun ia beranjak kekamar tidur mengingat besok akan ada test dari guru pembimbingnya. Menutup tubuh polos nya dengan selimut akhirnya ia terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

•

•

•

•

**To Be Continued . . .**

Masih pendek? Ha ha maaf, tapi yang penting fic ini lebih panjang 300 words dari yang kemarin kan. Dan chapter 3 besok pun akan saya tambahin 300 words dari ini, kira – kira menjadi 2k ataupun bahkan 3k jika ada yang mau share adegan romantis. Saat ini saya masih bingung cara membuat adegan romantisnya, jadi fokus ke adv dulu deh.

Oh ya, yang bingung suara Naruto bagaimana, bisa di ibaratkan seperti Kanade Tachibana dari Angel Beats, untuk penampilan lebih detail Naruto mungkin akan saya jelaskan pada ch 3.

Dan pengumuman untuk para master romance mohon share ya, jangan pelit. Share bisa lewat Review ataupun PM. So, jangan pelit untuk Review !

Naruto DxD : The God of Dimension will be up after(Pesantren) this

Me lodare, mi evitano, appluasi me, prendermi in giro. Qualunque cosa tu voglia fare, e la vostra chiamata. Qualunque cosa sara, io accetto tutto.

Thanks for Reading My Fanfiction.

**Anonymous Hybrid Log Out,**


	3. Chapter 3 Decision

**Anonymous Hybrid Log In,**

A/N: Yo *u*k ningen, kembali update. Jujur saya agak kecewa dengan kalian, hanya beberapa reviewer saja yang memberi saran(saya hargai itu), tidak ada kritik ataupun concrit dan saya rasa memang gagal dalam mengerjakan fic AdvRom ini. Ini adalah chapter ketiga, chapter terakhir sebelum saya delete this story. Kenapa saya memungkinkan menghapus cerita ini? Karena saya teringat perkataan teman saya untuk hapus cerita ini, dan mungkin akan dilanjutkan ke chapter 4 jika kalian menghargai fanfic ini. Dan jika mungkin fic ini di delete, saya sudah punya kok cerita sebagai pengganti fic ini, sebagai permintaan maaf yang sudah folfav fic ini.

Sedikit sharing, Saya sering baca fiction inggris, memang yang review hanya beberapa tapi berisi berbagai concrit, kritikan, dan saran. Dan jika ceritanya sudah rapi, mereka langsung follow and fav fic itu, Anda bisa lihat fic inggris lebih banyak folfavnya dibandingkan dengan reviewnya, ya kan? Pasti kebanyakan seperti itu. Anda tahu tidak nama lain dari review? Review disebut juga **survey**, **conclusion**, dan **critique**. Ya terserah kalian sih mengartikannya apa. Tapi coba lihat Review di Ms Word, bagiannya adalah Proofing, Comments, Tracking, Changes, Compare, dan Protect. Dan itu juga punya fungsi masing – masing.

~**•••~**

**Warning:**

**Fem!Naru. White – Hair!Naru. Perfect – Controled – Chakra!Naru. Maybe OOC.**

**Pair:**

**For now! SasuNaru**

Disclaimer: Dies ist eine reine Fanfiction, machte nur um Unterhaltung der Romantik fȕr diejenigen, die lesen zu bringen.

Selamat membaca!

~**•••~**

**Decision**

Terbangun di sebuah tempat yang gelap dan lembab, menyusuri lorong berair dengan langkah konstan, menghiraukan tubuhnya yang tanpa ditutup oleh sehelai benang pun. Rasa dingin yang setia mendampingi tidak lah sebuah hambatan untuk menyusuri lorong gelap berair ini.

Langkah demi langkah, entah seberapa jauh itu, berakhir dengan hasil yang dapat dilihat didepannya. Sebuah jeruji besi besar dengan hiasan obor disetiap sisinya, menciptakan warna keoranye – an yang terbiaskan oleh air. Mata merah besar dibalik jeruji, menatap tajam disertai dengan sorot kebencian yang mendalam. Terdengar geraman sosok makhluk tersebut, mewaspadai setiap gerakannya yang mungkin sebuah ancaman besar bagi dirinya.

Sunyi senyap setelah beberapa saat, terdengarlah bisikan dari gadis yang sedang menatap mahkluk tersebut.

"**Kai."**

Ledakan energi yang sangat besar keluar dari tubuh sang gadis. Aura putih yang keluar dari dirinya, secara perlambat membentuk tali yang menghubung langsung ke sosok dibalik jeruji tersebut. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh sosok tersebut, aura merah – oranya itu terhubung dengan gadis didepannya. Sedikit demi sedikit munculah chakra putih yang membentuk ekor yang berjumlah sembilan. Perlahan namun pasti, ekor yang terbuat dari chakra tersebut berubah menjadi nyata. Kesembilan ekor putih dengan motif jilatan api disetiap ujungnya, melambai – lambai indah dibelakang gadis telanjang itu. Gadis itu berjalan dengan ekornya yang melambai – lambai mendekat ke sosok yang terdapat dibalik jeruji itu. Di tengah pintu jeruji itu terdapat fuin yang digunakan untuk menahan sosok tersebut. Namun terlihat aliran chakra yang keluar dan masuk yang terhubung dari gadis itu dan juga sosok yang ada dibalik jeruji. Aliran chakra yang keluar berwarna merah – oranye dan yang masuk berwarna putih. Fuin itu memang untuk menahan sosok yang ada didalamnya, akan tetapi memungkinkan untuk keluar masuknya chakra. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hai Kyuubi, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" Ucap gadis tersebut dengan nada datar namun terkesan lembut didalamnya.

"**Khe khe khe, kau pasti menanyakan aura yang dipancarkan oleh seseorang yang kau temui tadi." **Sorot mata masih tetap tajam namun juga terdapat kelicikan dimata itu.

"Ya itu benar, bisakah kau memberi tahukannya kepadaku?" Gadis itu meminta, namun tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan.

"**Tidak secepat itu Kuso – Gaki, aku akan memberi tahumu setelah kau berhenti memanfaatkan ku sebagai JANTUNG KEKUATANMU." **Ucapnya sambil menghunuskan kuku tajamnya ke arah gadis tersebut.

TRAAANNKK

Benturan terjadi antara jeruji besi itu dengan kuku – kuku tajam milik sosok tersebut.

"Aku tidak memanfaatkan mu sebagai kekuatan Kyuubi, bukankah dirimu sendiri yang mengelurkan chakra mu sendiri melalui segel tersebut? Aku tahu tujuanmu mengeluarkan chakra tersebut adalah untuk membuat segel tersebut kendur dan kau bisa keluar dari tubuhku. Tapi dengan aku menyerap semua chakra yang kau keluarkan dan mengembalikannya kembali ke tubuhmu, membuat segel itu tetap terjaga. Seperti aliran darah manusia, kau memang bisa di ibaratkan dengan jantung." Ucap gadis tersebut panjang lebar tanpa ada rasa takut yang mengelilinginya.

"**Khe khe khe,,, kau ternyata pintar juga Gaki, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pertukaran saja." **Sosok tersebut menawarkan sebuah pertukaraan sambil menyeringai licik.

"Pertukaran apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya gadis itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud sosok di depannya.

"**Pertukarannya adalah kau akan mendapat mata Shinigami dan kemanusiaanmu sebagai gantinya." **Ucapnya dengan mata dan senyum yang mempengaruhi untuk bisa melakukan pertukaran.

"Memang apa untungnya jika aku menyerahkan kemanusiaanku dengan mata Shinigami itu." Ucap gadis itu tidak tertarik dengan tawaran yang diberikan oleh sosok rubah itu.

"**Keuntungannya kau dapat melihat nama, umur dan kapan dia akan mati, kau bisa pergunakan mata itu untuk melihat siapa yang ada dikedai kemarin dan pertukaran dengan kemanusiaanmu juga kau mendapatkan untung, umurmu akan lebih panjang, memiliki kekuatan tanpa batas sebagai Youkai." ** Sosok rubah itu menjelaskan pertukaran yang ia maksud.

"Hmm,, aku tidak tertarik akan hal itu." Ucap gadis itu sambil berlalu untuk kembali kedunia nyata, namun belum berapa langkah sosok itu mengucapkan hal yang terngiang di kepalanya.

"**Kau bisa pergunakan mata itu untuk melihat siapa kedua orang tuamu." **Ucap rubah itu sambil menyeringai.

'Deg'

Kata – kata tersebut terus terngiang – ngiang dikepalanya, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin untuk mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya, merasakan kasih sayang, menghawatirkannya dikala ia sakit, membangunkannya saat ia bangun kesiangan, memasakan sesuatu untuknya. Tanpa sadar air mata itu meleleh dan membanjiri pipinya. Lorong yang tadi sepi, sekarang hanya terdengar isak – isakan kecil dari gadis itu, sosok rubah yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai senang.

"**Bagaimana? Tertarik untuk memilikinya?" **Tawar sosok rubah itu sekali lagi dan juga jangan lupa dengan seringai liciknya.

Gadis menghadap sosok didepannya dengan pandangan kosong, mengangguk lemah bertanda mengiyakannya.

"**Bersiaplah"**

•

•

•

•

~**•••~**

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk kedalam kamarnya, membangunkan tubuh polosnya yang hanya diselimuti oleh selimut itu. Menatap cermin dengan pandangan datar, melihat tubuhnya, memang tidak terlihat adanya perbedaan. Dirinya tetap cantik, tetapi ada yang membedakannya yaitu matanya yang dulunya ruby sekarang berganti dengan percampuran merah emas. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang meledak – ledak disetiap bagian inchi tubuhnya, kekuatan yang entah apa itu namanya. Mengabaikan tubuh telanjangnya, dia berlari ke jendela kamarnya dan kaget, ternyata pertukaraan itu benar. Dia bisa melihat nama dan umur mereka dan ia bahkan melihat roh manusia yang baru saja mati sehari lalu.

Dia terduduk dilantai yang dingin, matanya terbelalak. Ternyata pertukaran itu bukan omong kosong belaka, dan berarti dirinya sekarang bukanlah manusia, yah pernyataan itu yang membuat dirinya shock. Tetapi kenapa dia masih merasakan bahwa tubuhnya manusia? Pertanyaan itupun terjawab oleh suara dikepalanya.

'**Kau akan kehilangan kemanusiaanmu setelah kau mati, kau akan bangkit kembali sebagai Youkai.'**

Mendengar jawaban itu dirinya sedikit lega, ia masih manusia sekarang. Namun bagaiman dirinya bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya? Munculah pertanyaan baru dikepalanya. Namun ia mendapatkan jawaban kembali dari kepalanya.

'**Kau bisa melihatnya, besok kau harus pergi ke pemakaman Konoha dan meneteskan beberapa darahmu untuk mengetahui gen yang cocok denganmu, setelah cocok kau bisa mengundang roh orang tuamu untuk datang kepadamu.'**

Ia mengangguk mengerti dan segera mandi untuk melakukan pengetesan dengan guru pembimbing mereka, Kakashi Hatake.

Setelah mandi, dia langsung berangkat tanpa sarapan sesuai dengan Kakashi katakan padanya, namun ada yang membuat hatinya gundah yaitu sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh, apakah dirinya telat? Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari menuju training ground 7.

~**•••~**

Berlari, mengbaikan apa yang terlihat di matanya, akhirnya dia sampai di training ground 7. Dia hanya melihat Sasuke dan Sakura saja, ralat. Juga melihat umur mereka. Ia tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan agak kaget melihat Sakura, namun ia mencoba untuk tetap terlihat seperti biasanya.

"Hai, Sasuke, Sakura, kenapa sensei belum datang?" Tanyanya mencoba selembut mungkin, ya mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Hn, kau telat 30 menit Naru." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Kau telat, tidak biasanya primadona kita telat." Ucap Sakura sinis karena telah menggangu waktunya dengan Sasuke.

"Ha ha maaf, aku hanya ada keperluan sebentar." Ucapnya tetap lembut walaupun hanya ditanggapi tatapan sinis oleh sakura, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pipi yang agak memerah, mungkin dia sakit?.

Mereka bertiga menunggu sang sensei dengan aktivitasnya masing – masing. Sakura yang mencoba mengajak Sasuke kencan, sedangkan Sasuke sedang menolak setiap ajakan yang dilontarkan Sakura. Sementara Naruto hanya melamun dengan tatapan sendu yang jarang ia lakukan. Setelah menunggu selama satu jam setengah muncuhlah senseinya dari kepulan asap. Dia terlihat seperti biasanya, membaca buku berkategori dewasa, tapi tunggu dia mengeluarkan dua buah lonceng dari sakunya.

"Baiklah, testnya adalah merebut lonceng ini dariku." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada datar.

"Tapi lonceng itu hanya dua sensei?" Tanya Sakura kepada senseinya

"Hm, yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng ini akan ku kirim kembali ke akademi." Jawabnya dengan nada horor.

Mereka yang mendengar ucapan dari senseinya pun hanya meneguk ludah. Namun bukan mereka sudah lulus, kenapa harus ada tes kelulusan ulang.

Sepertinya senseinya itu bisa membaca pikiran ketiga anak didiknya dan menjawab. "Ini adalah tes kelulusan sebelum menjadi sesungguhnya, mengerti?" mereka mengangguk sebagai tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah, tes dimulai dari sekarang." Ucapnya lalu membaca kembali buku maksiatnya.

"eh, kenapa sensei malah baca buku?" kali ini Naruto lah yang bertanya.

"Kalian pikir bisa menyerangku? Buktikan." Ucapnya tetap fokus pada bukunya.

"Cih, rasakan ini." Sasuke memulai terleih dahulu melemparkan 3 buah shuriken.

Kakashi yang masih fokus pada bukunya itu, tidak terpangaruh oleh shuriken yang menuju padanya. Dengan mudah ia menangkisnya dengan satu kunai di tangan yang satunya. Melihat itu, Naruto langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk memukul senseinya. Kakashi yang melihat Naruto hanya bisa terkaget dan menangkis pukulan dengan satu tangan, diluar dugaan ternyata pukulan Naruto sangat kerasdan membuat dirinya terpental beberapa meter tetapi masih bisa mendarat dengan mulus.

'Pukulan macam ini, seharusnya pada posisi seperti pukulannya tidak maksimal. Apakah karena kecepatannya tadi? Tidak, memang kecepatan bisa menambah daya pukul namun, tidak untuk pemula.' Kakashi menganalisa pukulan yang diberikan oleh anak didiknya dan dia berkesimpulan ada yang aneh pada Naruto.'Aku harus mengawasinya.'

Tidak memberi kesempatan, Naruto melancarkan pukulannya secara bertubi – tubi, Kakashi hanya bisa menghindar dan terus menghindar melupakan bukunya, namun dia lengah dan pada akhirnya terkena pukulan keras itu dan terpental. Kakashi yang masih mengudara, munculah sasuke di atasnya dan melakukan segel tangan.

"**Fire Style : Fire Ball."**

Bola api berukuran sedang dengan tepat mengarah kepadanya, ia yang melihat kerja sama antara dua anak didiknya tersenyum.

BLARRRR

Api pun membakar wilayah sekitarnya, walaupun bola api iu tidak terlalu besar namun cukup memberi luka bakar sekitar 37 persen sampai 42 persen.

Plok plok plok

"Hebat, kalian berdua sangat kompak, dan kau pink kenapa diam saja?" Tatapan tajam Kakashi menuju gadis berambut pink yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"E – eto, aku belum mendapat celah untuk menyerang sensei." Ucap gadis itu gugup.

"Benarkah, didalam dunia ninja tidak ada yang nama celah untuk menyerang, kau mengerti?" Ucapnya sedikit menerangkan kepada gadis bernama Sakura itu.

"Ma – maafkan aku sensei, aku akn berusaha menjadi lebih baik." Ucap Sakura dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Hah,,,Kau ini."

"Kami menang Kakashi – sensei." Ucap Sasuke memegang dua lonceng yang sebelumnya dikaitkan di sakunya. Ia hanya terbelalak 'Bagaimana bisa?' akhirnya dia pun dia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Jadi kalian sudah merencanakannya sejak awal, dengan Naruto sebagai striker pertama, disusul dengan Sasuke, dan Sakura bertugas sebagai pengalih perhatian, selanjutnya di eksekusi oleh mu Sasuke, Ha ha ha kalian hebat." Analisis Kakashi terhadap anak didik barunya yang ternyata adalah 3 jenius ahli strategi, padahal dirinya tidak melihat ketiga anak didiknya berembug, hebat hebat. Ia yakin bahwa anak didiknya akan menjadi ninja yang hebat di masa depan.

"Ya itu benar sensei." Ucap mereka kompak sambil meninjukan tangan ke udara

"Ha ha ha, maafkan aku tadi Sakura, aku hanya tidak ingin murid didiku tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri." Ucapnya sambil tertawa renyah.

"Tidak apa – apa sensei, yang penting actingku baguskan ha ha?" Ucap Sakura kepada senseinya.

"Oh ya, lalu lonceng tadi kau akan berikan kepada siapa, Sasuke?" Tanyanya kepada Sasuke yang memegang lonceng

"Tentu kami buang, sensei. Kalau tidak lulus, kita harus tidak lulus semua." Jawab Naruto yang mewakili Sasuke.

"Baiklah, Kalian ku nyatakan ... LULUS." Ucap sang sensei dengan menekankan kata lulus.

Mereka bertiga pun bersorak gembira atas kelulusan yang baru saja mereka dapat.

•

•

•

•

~**•••~**

Setelah makan gratis untuk kelulusan yang diberikan oleh Kakashi. Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang, ia tidak tahan melihat sisa umur orang – orang yang lalu lalang di depannya. Ia hanya tidak tega, terutama pada anak – anak. Ya dia menyukai anak – anak yang menurutnya menyenangkan. Berjalan gontai, lalu membuka pintu rumah dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa tidak bertenaga ini.

"**Kau akan terbiasa mengenai hal itu, Khu khu khu." **Tawa licik dikeluarkan oleh sosok yang keluar dari tubuh rubah ekor sembilan.

Sementara itu** ...**

"Hokage – sama ada yang aneh pada Naruto." Lapor Kakashi kepada Hokage.

"Ya, itu benar ..."

~**•••~**

**To Be Continued . . .**

Hah, sesuai dengan janji ini sudah kurang lebih 2k, untuk penampilan Naruto sekarang saya belum bisa menjelaskannya secara detail, mungkin nanti. So, silahkan review yang bermanfaat untuk kemajuan fic ini. Jika ada, mungkin fic gagal ini akan saya lanjutkan ke chapter 4 dan tidak saya hapus.

Me lodare, mi evitano, appluasi me, prendermi in giro. Qualunque cosa tu voglia fare, e la vostra chiamata. Qualunque cosa sara, io accetto tutto.

Thanks for Reading My Fanfiction.

**Anonymous Hybrid Log Out,**


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!**

**[Back from Graveyard]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pemberitahuan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hai semua, masih ingatkah dengan saya? Ini saya, Hachiman-sensei telah kembali! **Telah kembali! **Atau mungkin dulu saya pakai nama Anonymous Hybrid/Hybrid, mungkin lebih kenal dengan _penname_ ini? Atau sama sekali tidak ingat dengan saya? T_T

_Ok, that's no preblem_. Kita lanjutkan saja, lupakan yang tadi.

Baiklah, untuk kali ini kita akan membahas topik:

**\- Kemana saja saya selama ini?**

**\- Apakah cerita akan dilanjutkan?**

**\- Apa yang baru dari saya!**

* * *

**Topik pertama:** Kemana saja saya selama ini?

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, saya akan menjelaskan sedikit perkara mengapa saya hilang seperti ditelan bumi.

_First_, _what a bad english dude_! Seperti yang kalian ketahui atau yang saya ketahui, hardisklaptop saya rusak. Saya menyimpan semua cerita perfanfiksian di sana. Saya sudah berusaha memperbaikinya dengan membawa hardisktersebut ke ahlinya. Namun apa daya, kata mas-mas yang mencoba memperbaiki hardisk tersebut, sudah tidak dapat tertolong lagi. **R.I.P (Repair In Purchases)**

Dan saya dengan terpaksa membeli hardisk baru, semua kosong seperti baru. Langsung gelap pikiran saya teringat akan data-data yang disimpan dalam hardisk yang sudah rusak. Semuanya hilang termasuk fiksi di dalamnya.

Kedua, akan saya jelaskan secara singkat dan padat. Saya malas menulis ulang cerita fiksi yang hilang. _#If you play The Sims, you can hit '__**Slap**__' on me!_ (X_X)

Ketiga atau terakhir, saya lupa dengan akun ini, Lol! Jujur, saya coba-coba login pake facebook untuk mengomentari sebuah fiksi, dan wush... muncul akun ini LOL.

* * *

**Topik kedua: **Apakah cerita akan dilanjutkan?

Untuk pertanyaan legend ini, gimana ya, saya akan usahakan. Saya juga akan _publish _fiksi baru, _coming soon!_

* * *

**Topik ketiga: **Apa yang baru dari saya!

Apa yang baru?

**\- **Fix bugs on homescreen  
\- Work in iOS and Android 5 above  
\- Chatroom always clean in one minute  
\- Lol, apa-apan ini! XD

Ok, yang baru adalah tidak ada. Yang ada adalah saya lupa alur dari fiksi saya, dan gaya bahasa yang digunakan T_T. Walaupun jujur saya baca fiksi saya sendiri serasa gimana gitu, ingin bilang: _fiksi macam ava ini! _Lol again.

* * *

**Tambahan:**

Saya meminta maaf karena telah menelantarkan fiksi saya, semoga masih ada yang menunggu kelanjutan cerita saya yang mungkin tidak layak untuk dibaca atau bahkan pantas untuk diberi **flame**. Saya juga minta maaf atas kesombongan saya yang tertuang dalam fiksi yang kedua pada chapter kedua, sungguh entah setan apa yang telah merasuki saya. Semoga tidak terjadi lagi. Dan mungkin yang baru membaca fiksi saya jangan ketawa ya, Lol.

Dengan ini menyatakan, Saya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New Era has begin.**

**[Hachiman-sensei is back]**


End file.
